


Winter is Over OR Seonghwa Saves You From an Arachnid

by knowmeloveme



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Spiders, but like...in a sweet way, seonghwa saves his baby's life, spiders can kiss my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowmeloveme/pseuds/knowmeloveme
Summary: Seonghwa saves his girlfriend from a spider, that's it. I'm practicing my writing after having not written for nearly a year but I think this is very cute... Also a little sexy, a tiny dash of sexy.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Winter is Over OR Seonghwa Saves You From an Arachnid

Winter was over. Seonghwa and she had declared it definitively last week as they strolled home from the market. As they passed by the large greenbelt near their shared apartment, grass emerald green and nearly invisible gnats buzzing about in harmless swaths that only showed in the golden light of sunset, Seonghwa said it.

“It’s Spring, I can smell it,” he announced as he swung her hand in his.

“Ahh, your senses are keen young padawan,” she spoke with a laugh, “But you know what that means...” her tone dipped into dramatic foreboding.

Seonghwa glanced at her and let his lips pull into a smile, his silence telling her he was awaiting the answer.

“Bugs...BUGS!” she shook his hand dramatically to emphasize the terror.

“Ohhoho, mother nature made one mistake,” he played into her performance, laughing as she delved into a one-woman comedy act about insects, just for him. His eyes appreciatively traced down her side profile as she spoke. She was so cute...

But that was last week and this was now. Last week it was all fun and games, the bug horrors a comedy skit for Seonghwa’s entertainment. But now... Now she was cornered in their own bathroom. More specifically, she was standing naked on the closed toilet, frozen in fear. A monstrous spider had sidled into her and Seonghwa’s cozy little home and now it was practically holding her at knife point from where it stuck to the wall opposite of her.

“Ohmygodohmygoood,” she whispered, afraid to raise her voice lest the beast pounce.

Seonghwa would be home any second, she assumed. Last she checked her phone, which was now stranded out of reach on the bathroom counter, it was ten till. It had to have been close to ten minutes by now, the water on her skin from her shower having completely evaporated.

Twenty seconds more of side eyeing the sick creature and her ears pricked at the noise of the door opening and shutting again. Oh, hallelujah.

“Baby!” she called out before Seonghwa even had the chance to drop his keys in the dish.

Her voice was strained and pitchy, obviously distressed, and Seonghwa’s brows immediately furrowed. “Sweetheart?” He returned, heart sinking to his stomach at the idea that she was in any sort of trouble as he rushed toward the sound of her voice.

“Honey?” he repeated, trying to hone in on her exact location, “Where are you?”

“The bathroom baby hurry pleasehurryhelpme,” her voice tapered off and slurred at the end as she bounced on her heels, ever so close to salvation.

Seonghwa was not at all expecting her to be... in the position she was in when he swung open the bathroom door. The sudden noise and motion caused the spider to flinch in fear, subsequently causing her to shriek out. Seonghwa startled as well at her sudden screech, coming to stand before her as she made a myriad of unintelligible, panicked noises. His shivering, horrified girlfriend grappled at his form soon as he was within reach, nearly in tears of relief.

“Spider babyyy, spider,” she whined out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him to her nude body. He laughed, warm breath hitting her chest as she inadvertently pressed her boyfriend’s cheek into her breast.

“Okay, you’re alright sweet girl,” Seonghwa soothed, rubbing her rear and peeling her away from him to follow her wide-eyed line of sight.

She kept her shaky hands on his back as he seemingly spotted the thing, much less afraid now but still disgusted. “Get it baby, get it and we'll fuck until you faint.”

Seonghwa snorted and turned to get a couple patches of toilet paper. “I’m the luckiest exterminator alive,” he chuffed and calmly squished the arachnid, disposing of the carcass without so much as a grimace.

“You have never been sexier,” she reached out for him and he laughed freely, helping her wrap around him like a baby koala.

Seonghwa carried his poor little sweetheart to their bed, plopping her down and stepping away to change into comfortable clothes.

“Heyy, what are you doing?” She suddenly sat bolt upright, coming onto all fours.

Seonghwa halted his undressing, now only in his underwear. “I’m changing honey, so we can be cozy together and watch our show.”

“Nooo,” she protested and Seonghwa chuckled, climbing onto the bed beside her and she instantly blanketed his body with her own.

“No?” Seonghwa quietly queried, stroking her head and nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck.

She straddled his hips, wantonly grinding her bare core against his fast-hardening manhood, pulling a gasp from his lips against her skin. “I have to repay you for your services, sir” she cackled.

“You really did say ‘until I faint’,” Seonghwa hummed a laugh, his hands running down her back and settling at her rear. He kneaded the plush flesh, aiding in her ministrations against him.

Bugs were still devil spawn, but this was the happiest ending a spider hold-up could possibly have.


End file.
